


Brightness in the Dark

by Lost_S07l



Series: My AU: The Access [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Lust (Underlust), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Gen, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus - mentioned (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_S07l/pseuds/Lost_S07l
Summary: After a sudden change, Sans ends a genocide route in despair. But a suprise guest may change his mood.
Series: My AU: The Access [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895707
Kudos: 20





	Brightness in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Those who don´t like Lust....just please don´t read this then. I like him. Everyone has their choice on who they like as a character. So if you don´t like Lust that much...turn away now.

I stumbled into the Window room. Breathing heavily. 

….

God.

That piece of Sh1t!!!

They changed their stragedy…god…

…..

Why did they take him to the Jugment hall!?!?

Why did they have to execute him right in front of me!?!

…..

I…

I..couldn´t….do..ANYTHING!!!!!

I was frozen in Place!!!!!!

And that B1tch killed him right in front of me!!!

…

Tears are slowly falling down my face.

..

Oh Paps…..

…I

I am so….SO sorry!!

….

Why couldn´t I MOVE!?!?!

I sent blue bones through the room.

…

„Hah……“

„Oh my..It seems like you had a really rough day, Sweetheart..“

I looked up quickly.

That wasn´t the gray kid´s voice.

Once I made a socket connection with that person, I was supriesed.

It was once again another version of me. They were different from Killer and Error. This Sans had purble and blue clothes on. And their shirt had a heart on it. 

…

I have a feeling that this is the Sans from Underlust. 

I had some while the Idea of going there….

That Sans…..had a different kind of hell, which he was thrown into. Seeing..as to how that Sans doesn´t seem to understand the real meaning of love. I have seen how he interacts  
with his Paps. He clearly cares for him. And how others treat him…..no one deserves something like that.

I sigh.

„Yeah…..“

That Sans looked at me. 

„…..Do you wanna talk about it?“

I looked at him. I saw the bags Under his sockets. He clearly doesn´t sleep well. And seeing as to how he plays with his long jacket…

„Only over some hot cocoa…..and some nice warm sitting pillows..“

Once I finished that sentence some huge fluffy pillows appeared in between us with some huge cocoa cups infront of them.

I smile.

„Thanks kid!“

„You are welcome!“

That other Sans was clearly taken by suprise….and not in a god way…he was shaking a little.

I go slowly over to him.

„Are you alright?“

„Y-yeah….I…just don´t seem to like sudden suprises anymore…you know..“

He smiled weakly.

I smile back.

„Yeah….“

I touch his shoulder. He jumped a little.

„Could you please…..not..“

I took my hand back quickly.

„Sorry….but let´s sit down…shall we.“

He smiles.

„Yeah…“

We went and sat down. I took my cup of hot cocoa and he took his. We both sipped our cocoa for a while in silence. 

„I am suprised….I didn´t expect to see someone today here.“

He lookes up from his cup.

„I didn´t expect it either to find myself here….and meet someone……“

„You know…I had wanted to visit you for a while….“

He looked up in suprise.

„I have heard some stories about you….but…I don´t think that they are that true..“

He looked away.

„I…I bet. The others….they…find me…..disgusting.“

He was sobbing. 

„But….I haven´t….met anybody…that is different…you know…My World…is the only world I …know….and…meeting someone…..so out of place….in my world…is exiting….but…..once they….meet my World….they….find it…..horrible…disgusting….worse…“

He looked up with his teary eyes. Looking just so depressed and miserable.

God. No one deserves to be treated like this.

„You know..I don´t think that you world and you are disgusting. I think you are just like every other Sans. But instead you have something more….emm….different view. A whole different personality. And everyone….EVERYONE is allowed to have their on special way of showing it. And I have a feeling that their is a different side to you, which the others  
haven´t seen.“

I smile at him.

„And I hope that you understand that. In me you would find a friend if you need.“

The look in his eyes, as he slowly understood what I just sayed……

He just looked happy…and greatful. And I liked that smile he showd. That…..is a step. A step away from the hate.

„Heh. Thank you, Sweatheart….emm. This might be a little läte..to ask, but who are you?“

I chuckled.

„No worries. Names Sans, or maybe more known Classic. And what´s yours?“

He looked a little baffeled.

„Oh. That…is a suprise. Eh, sorry. My name is also Sans, but my other name is Lust.“

„Nice to meet you Lust!“

I took my cup up and reached it out.

„Nice to meet you too, Sweatheart!“

We chugged our cups together and took a nice sip from them. And after that..we just talked. He told me his story. On how in his world it´s „f#ck or be f#cked“….it´s a different kind of killing in a way. And he also told me what the others had done to him. I am kinda mad at Red. I get it. From both their sides. But Red could have handeled it more delicately then he did. That may have felt less scars then it did. 

Yesh. I felt as Lust told me his Story, that he needs to tell it. The Hurt he is feeling. For being treated badly. I get the Idea why people don´t like those whose life is surrounded in S3x. But killing isn´t okei either. It isn´t better. And I know that Lust has his standards. The Hate though that the other Sans´s have given him have made Lust insecure. He is  
trying to hide the personality, which is only making him more distressed. 

Once he was done talking Lust looked at me with sparkeling eyes.

„If it isn´t much of a bother…..would it be alright if we make a small dress up sessioon? It…is one of my hobbies….I had only me and my Paps for that….so..would it be okei?“ 

I chuckled.

„Sure. Would be something different. Hey Kid?“

The Gray Kid appeared next to us. Lust was taken by suprise by their sudden appearence. 

"They are different from yours...they don´t kill."

Lust let oout a breath.

„You called?"

They tittled their head out of curiousity.

„Wanna join us? Though you may need to-„

A huge wardrobe appeared a few meters away from us. 

The Gray Kid smiled.

„Sure!“

Lust´s eyes sparkled even more by the Idea of häving more people to dress up.

„Then let´s go!“

Lust dragged us both to the Wardrobe.

After a few different clothes try on´s, Lust seemed satisfied with the outfits we all had on.

I had a different kind of blue hoodie on, which had some dark blue leather strabs attached to the hood. As for my usual shorts, they were replaced with some black jeans, which had a metal chain hanging from my left front pocket to the one on my back. The pink fluffy slippers were replaced by some blue tennis shoes.

The Gray Kid had a nice open black jacket on. And a white shirt underneath it. As for the pants, they were replaced by long jeans. The shoes were replaced with some cool white boots, with some stars on their sides. The Kid had also a necklace around their neck. It had a round pendant.

As for Lust. He had a different black top on. On the top he had a long stilish purple jacket with some pockets. He also had a necklace. Or more like necklaces. Three metal chains. For the pants, he had also chosen black jeans. And for the shoes, he had put on stylish black leather boots with a 10 cm heels under them. 

“I like it. It Is a nice change. Thank you Lust!”

The Gray Kid looked happy as well.

“Yes, thank you!”

Lust smiled at us back.

“I am glad.”

I thought to myself, why not have a longer break this time.

“Wanna chat some more? I don´t need to get back anytime so soon.”

Lust looked surprised.

“I…I would love to!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Underlust isn´t an AU in this fandom, which is liked really much. But looking into the real life, there are also some really nice people in all kinds of different parts in our society. And I don´t mind them at all. I feel quite okei with how colourful people can get. So Lust is my second favourite Character in the Undertale Multiverse. But I agree that some things in this World Are way to much. And I don't stand them. 
> 
> Just saying 😅


End file.
